creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Knochenwald: Transformation
„Und das Mittel wird wirklich funktionieren?“ fragte Jonathan skeptisch. Mara nickte. „Höchstwahrscheinlich. Es heißt Geisterglanz und es ist lange her, dass die Substanz für solche Zwecke zum Einsatz kam. Das letzte Mal, dass jemand unter den Einfluss von Schneidmadenfleisch geriet, war vor vielen tausend Jahren. Aber damals hat es verhindert, dass ein ägyptischer Pharao in einer Mischung aus Wahnvorstellungen und manischer Depression sein ganzes Volk auslöscht. Das würde ich durchaus als „Funktionieren“ einstufen.“ „Und seitdem wurde es nie mehr eingesetzt?“ hakte Jonathan skeptisch nach. „Nicht für solche Fälle. Aber von Zeit zu Zeit haben wir einige schwer depressive Menschen damit behandelt. Sie alle bekamen die volle Palette ihrer Gefühle zurück, und das ohne Nebenwirkungen. Die letzte derartige Behandlung ist gerade knapp ein Jahr her. Eine junge Frau, die seit fünfzehn Jahren an Depressionen litt und jede Hoffnung aufgegeben hatte. Ihr könnt euch nicht vorstellen, wie glücklich sie war.“ „Mir ist scheißegal, ob wir irgendwelche flennenden Schlampen damit zum Gackern bringen können, solange es die Psychogöre mit den Killermaden auf unsere Seite bringt.“ warf Christopher Gera ungeduldig ein. Mara sah Christopher Gera mit unverhohlenem Hass an. Dann wandte sie sich an Hexe. „Du hast schreckliche Gefährten.“ „Wie meinst du das?“ fragte Hexe, auch wenn sie selbst so eine Ahnung hatte, wie Mara zu dieser Schlussfolgerung kam. Zumindest bei einigen. „Nun, ganz einfach. Der Doktor ist durchaus ein anständiger und respektabler Mann. Aber der Rest von ihnen ist eine Katastrophe. Martin und der Professor sind Dorgat Nasra und damit tickende Zeitbomben. Sie mögen zur Zeit nicht aggressiv sein, aber es braucht nur einen Weisen des Gebeins mit bösen Absichten…“ Wieder sah sie Davox misstrauisch an. „…um sie wieder in gefährliche Killer und Seelenfresser zu verwandeln. Dass man deinem feinen Davox nicht trauen kann, habe ich dir bereits gesagt, und es ist und bleibt die Wahrheit, egal wie oft er oder du etwas anderes erzählst.Christopher Gera ist zumindest ein Mensch, auch wenn das wohl das Beste ist, was man über ihn sagen kann. Er ist bösartig, verschlagen, ungehobelt, rücksichtslos, lüstern, pervers, zynisch, schießwütig und verkörpert so ziemlich jede niedere Charaktereigenschaft, die ein Mensch besitzen kann…“ „Da hat jemand meine Bewerbungsunterlagen für den Polizeidienst gelesen.“ unterbrach sie Gera lachend. Mara ignorierte ihn und fuhr fort: “Deine Freundin Bianca…“ „Jetzt aber mal halblang. Bianca ist meine beste Freundin. Wir kennen uns seit vielen Jahren. Sie ist liebenswert und treu und zudem ist sie ein Mensch. Also lass gefälligst Bianca da raus!“ Ihre Freundin sah sie dankbar an und hakte sich demonstrativ bei ihr unter. Mara schenkte ihr einen traurigen Blick. „Zumindest beim letzten Punkt irrst du dich. Bianca ist kein Mensch mehr. Jedenfalls nicht ganz.“ „WAAS!“ riefen Hexe und Bianca synchron. Mit einem mal wurde Maras Stimme sehr ruhig, fast mütterlich. „Sag mir, Bianca – hast du in letzter Zeit ein Kratzen im Hals gespürt, vielleicht sogar das Gefühl, einen besonders hartnäckigen Frosch im Hals zu haben?“ Bianca wurde mit einem mal noch blasser. Ein kalter Schauer der Vorahnung lief ihr über den Rücken. „Möglich.“ gab sie zu. „Aber was soll das schon heißen? Das haben doch Tausende von Menschen, oder etwa nicht?“ „Das vielleicht schon.“ sagte Mara. „Aber die sind nicht von einer Knochenzunge gestreift worden.“ „Was willst du damit andeuten?“ fragte Bianca gleichermaßen wütend wie ängstlich. Sie erinnerte sich wieder an den Zwischenfall im Schlafzimmer des unbekannten Paares, als sie mit ihrem Leben abgeschlossen hatte. „Das heißt, meine Liebe, dass du dabei bist, dich in eine Dorgat Nasra zu verwandeln. Ganz langsam und Stück für Stück, aber darauf läuft es hinaus. Der Frosch im Hals ist nichts anderes als die Larve deiner ganz persönlichen Knochenzunge.“ ~o~ Elvira Djarnek wurde von einem schrillen Geräusch aus ihrem Schlaf gerissen. Diesmal hatte sie allein geschlafen, da es sie ganz bestimmt nicht nach irgendwelchen Kerlen verlangt hatte. Sie hatte bis spät in der Nacht mit Winner zusammengesessen und über den Verkauf des Serums für die Madensoldaten sowie über die weitere Verbreitung von „MannaRed“ und „MannaBlue“ gesprochen. Außerdem gab es mehrere Klagen aus kartellrechtlichen und Verbraucherschutzgründen und auch mehrere negative Presseberichte zu ihren Produkten, die sie beschäftigt hatten. Viele davon bezeichneten das Getränk als Droge und Gesundheitsgefahr. Sie hatten sich auf eine bewährte und erfolgsversprechende Strategie geeinigt: Bestechung, Dementi, Liquidierung. In dem allgegenwärtigen Chaos, und nachdem die Regierung die Prinzipien von Rechtsstaatlichkeit und Demokratie mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit verließ, waren solche Dinge nicht weiter schwierig. Dennoch hatten sie noch bis spät in die Nacht gearbeitet und Elvira hatte nur wenige Stunden geschlafen, als dieses Geräusch sie weckte, das sie fast augenblicklich als Alarm erkannte. Anstatt hektisch durch die Gegend zu laufen und zu kreischen, tat sie das Naheliegendste. Sie rief Winner an. Es klingelte dreimal, dann hörte sie eine Stimme. Es war aber nicht die von Winner. „Dr. Kiving hier. Winner liegt noch in den Federn. Aber da sie sicherlich wissen wollen, warum der Alarm ausgelöst wurde, kann ich Ihnen auch weiterhelfen: Wir werden angegriffen.“ „Angegriffen?“ fragte Elvira ungläubig. „Wer? Und vor allem wie? Ich dachte eigentlich, dass wir uns gut genug getarnt haben.“ „Das ist mir auch ein Rätsel. Aber noch viel seltsamer sind die Angreifer selbst.“ „Warum?“ hakte Elvira ungeduldig nach. „Muss ich Ihnen alles aus der Nase ziehen?“ Kiving wirkte seltsam erschüttert, was wirklich ungewöhnlich war, wenn man seine Biographie bedachte. „Es handelt sich um Fliegen. Riesenhafte Fliegen. Und sie sind dabei, unsere gesamte Anlage zu zerlegen.“ ~o~ Die Geschichte wiederholte sich. Viele Jahrzehnte nach dem Ende des Zweiten Weltkriegs sollte das Parlament erneut zu seiner Selbstentmachtung gezwungen werden. Anders als damals gab es diesmal aber keine charismatische Führungsfigur, die die Massen zur Abschaffung der Demokratie trieb, sondern nur eine Clique von rückwärtsgewandten, faschistisch angehauchten Militärs, demokratiefernen Technokraten und kriegsgeilen Falken, die beim Anblick der heranstürmenden Monster jeden Anschein von Menschlichkeit und Zivilisation verloren. Offiziell sollte der Ausnahmezustand verhängt und die Macht des Parlaments vorübergehend ausgehebelt werden, um schneller auf die Bedrohung reagieren zu können. Das aber auf unbestimmte Zeit. Wortführer des Antrags waren die neu ins Parlament gekommenen Rechtspopulisten, aber viele aus dem Regierungslager würden ihm ebenfalls zustimmen. Dennoch stand das Ganze auf des Messers Schneide. Das war auch einer der Gründe, warum sich Stefan Rademann zu dieser Rede entschlossen hatte. Er würde sich nie mit Otto Wels vergleichen, aber dennoch fühlte er sich ein wenig wie der heldenhafte Sozialdemokrat, der sich am Ende der Weimarer Republik den Nazis mit seiner legendären Rede entgegengestellt hatte, als er seine eigene Rede vor dem Parlament hielt. „Heute ist ein Schwarzer Tag für Deutschland. Dieses Land, welches einmal der Schauplatz grausamster Barbarei gewesen war, hatte sich zu einem Vorbild an Rechtsstaatlichkeit, Demokratie und Zivilisation entwickelt. Zu einem Land, in dem die Stärke des Rechts über dem Recht des Stärkeren steht. Ein Land, in dem Menschenrechte und Freiheit etwas galten. Wir haben uns aus der Asche des Dritten Reichs emporgekämpft, haben den Kalten Krieg überstanden, und all das nur, um jetzt im Angesicht von ein paar Horrorgestalten alles aufzugeben, was wir erreicht haben. Und damit meine ich weder die Untoten, die unsere Städte heimsuchen, noch die monströsen Maden, die nach unserem Leben trachten, oder die unheimlichen Waisenkinder, die unsere Söhne und Töchter entführen. Mit ihnen werden wir fertig, und zwar ohne das aufzugeben, wofür wir stehen und wofür es sich zu kämpfen lohnt. Die wahren Horrorgestalten, die ich meine, sind die, die hier mit uns im Parlament sitzen und unser Grundgesetz und unsere Freiheit auf dem Altar ihrer Eitelkeiten und ihrer Machtgier opfern wollen. Diese Horrorgestalten sind Menschen aus Fleisch und Blut und ich habe keine Angst, mich ihnen entgegenzustellen und mit fester Stimme zu rufen …“ Die Erwiderung auf die Rede von Stefan Rademann kam früher, als dieser erwartet hatte, und sie bestand weder in Beifall noch in Protesten von der Gegenseite. Sie bestand in einer Kugel, die mitten durch seine Stirn ging. Einen Moment lang starrte der Mann ungläubig in die Menge der Abgeordneten, so als könnte sein durchlöchertes Gehirn noch nicht begreifen, dass es tot war. Dann kippte er nach hinten und fiel auf den Boden. Was danach passierte, erfuhr man nicht, da der Bildschirm plötzlich ausgeschaltet wurde. „Wunderbar.“ sagte die sanfte, aber dennoch respekteinflößende Stimme von Thomas Eden. Eden stammte aus den Reihen der Rechtspopulisten, aber anders als die Meisten von ihnen, die einfach Spinner, Abgehängte oder Vergangenheitsromantiker waren, war er ein Mann aus Stahl, der eine beachtliche militärische Laufbahn hinter sich hatte. Eden beschäftigte sich nicht sonderlich mit den Diktaturen der Vergangenheit und hegte auch keine Bewunderung für ihre Führer. Eden hegte Bewunderung für niemanden, außer für sich selbst. Und nun war er so etwas wie der Regierungschef Deutschlands. Ein Posten, den man vor einigen Tagen noch als Kanzler bezeichnet hätte, der nun aber keinen Namen mehr trug. „Ich hätte das Geschwätz nicht länger ertragen können.“ fügte Eden hinzu und erntete Gelächter von den meisten Vertretern der neuen Militärregierung. Von den meisten, nicht von allen. Manche waren auffallend still und lächelten mehr gequält als belustigt. Potenzielle Verräter, die sich ihm nur aus Opportunismus angeschlossen hatten und nun mit ihrem Gewissen haderten. Solche Leute gab es fast immer. Er würde sich so bald wie möglich um sie kümmern. „Warum haben Sie die Übertragung abgeschaltet?“ fragte Johannes Kurt, künftiger Innenminister und einer von seinen treueren Anhängern. Thomas Eden verzog sein charismatisches Gesicht zu einem breiten Lächeln. Rademann hatte sich geirrt. Seine Bewegung hatte eine charismatische Führungsfigur. Nur hatte die sich bisher zumeist im Verborgenen gehalten. „Weil das Wichtigste bereits passiert ist. Rademann war die letzte bedeutende Symbolfigur der Opposition. Nach seinem Tod wird der restliche Haufen viel zu viel Angst haben, um sich uns zu widersetzen. Was danach in dieser Schwatzbude passiert, können Sie sich doch vorstellen. Kreischende Weiber, heulende, verweichlichte, alte Männer und eine Menge traumatisierter Gutmenschen, die nun endlich mal etwas Sinnvolles haben, woran sie denken können, wenn sie ihren Latte Macchiato schlürfen.“ „Ich hörte, man schlürft heutzutage lieber MannaRed.“ kommentiere Helga Himming, die Pressepsprecherin ihrer Fraktion. Thomas Eden lachte laut. „Das stimmt. Unsere Kontakte zu Frau Djarnek können sich noch als hilfreich erweisen. Sie hat uns großzügige Parteispenden gewährt und dafür lediglich verlangt, dass wir die Zulassung von MannaRed unterstützen. Und es gibt noch einen weiteren Vorschlag von ihr, über den ich mit Ihnen reden möchte.“ „Warten Sie! Wird unsere Aktion im Parlament nicht erst recht Widerstand im Volk hervorrufen?“ Die Unterbrechung kam von Wilhelm Krüger. Er war als künftiger Wirtschaftsminister im Gespräch und stammte nicht von seinen Rechtspopulisten, sondern von der koalierenden, konservativen Partei, und er stand ganz oben auf der Liste der Personen, die Eden gerne loswerden wollte. „Blödsinn, Krüger. Das Volk will nur, dass jemand diese Monster vertreibt. Ob irgendwelche Politiker erschossen werden, ist ihnen noch egaler als ihr morgendlicher Schiss. Hinzu kommt: Wenn Elivra Djarnek erst einmal das ganze Land mit ihrem Gesöff an der Angel hat, können wir mit ihrem Einfluss die Bevölkerung spielend leicht kontrollieren. Jetzt will ich aber nicht mehr länger über die Vergangenheit von toten Männern reden, sondern über die Zukunft unseres Landes.“ Er räusperte sich kurz. „Sie haben sicher schon die Berichte von den überraschenden, militärischen Erfolgen von Nordkorea und dem IS gehört, oder?“ „Natürlich.“ stimmte Helga Himming zu. „Nordkorea hat bereits die Hälfte von Südkorea eingenommen und die Amerikaner trauen sich wegen der atomaren Bedrohung nicht, einzuschreiten. Und der IS hat bald Syrien und den Irak komplett unter seiner Kontrolle.“ „Exakt.“ lobte Eden. „Aber wissen Sie auch, wie ihnen das gelingen konnte?“ Helga Himming schüttelte den Kopf. Auch die anderen Anwesenden in dem auf Edens Wunsch hin abgedunkelten Büroraum sahen ratlos aus. „Dann will ich Ihnen das gerne erklären. Sie hat etwas an sie verkauft, dass aus normalen Soldaten Supersoldaten mit überlegener Regeneration und fantastischen Reflexen macht, die darüber hinaus kein Zögern und keine moralischen Bedenken kennen. Killermaschinen, die ganz alleine locker hundert Kämpfer besiegen und mit bloßen Händen Panzer aufreißen können.“ Er erntete ungläubige Blicke, aber auch deutliches Interesse. „Wie ich hörte, haben beide Akteure die nötige Substanz für einen Spottpreis erhalten. Uns hat sie aber leider kein so gutes Angebot gemacht. Von meiner Vorgängerin hat sie eine Summe in Höhe von 50 Prozent unseres jährlichen Bruttoinlandsproduktes verlangt. Mich – und uns – mag sie aber anscheinend deutlich lieber, schon allein weil wir ihr Drogengesöff so schön durch die Zulassungsstellen gemogelt haben. Wir bekommen es für 25 Prozent.“ „25 Prozent unseres Bruttoinlandprodukts? Das ist verrückt. Zugegeben, wenn Sie die Wahrheit sagt, könnten uns diese Soldaten vielleicht gegen diese Monster helfen, auch wenn es eine moralische Katastrophe ist, Soldaten auf diese Weise zu verändern. Immerhin sind es Menschen. Aber können wir uns das wirklich leisten? Wir brauchen das Geld für Bildung, Infrastruktur, Sozialleistungen und Umweltschutz. Notfalls können wir die sonstigen Militärausgaben senken. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob wir uns das in der jetzigen Situation erlauben können.“ Eden wechselte einen raschen Blick mit seinen Parteikollegen, wobei er erkannte, dass ihnen Krüger genauso auf die Nerven ging wie ihm. „Welcher Hippieaffe hat Ihnen eigentlich ins Gehirn geschissen? Was die Militärausgaben angeht, so will ich sie natürlich nicht senken. Ich werde sie verdreifachen. Auch für die Infrastruktur wird genügend Geld da sein. Denn wir werden sämtliche Leistungen für Sozialschmarotzer streichen. Für gescheiterte Existenzen gibt es den Strich und den Organhandel, und wer sich dafür zu schade ist, kann ja immer noch Soldat werden. Was die Bildung angeht, so werden wir alle weiterführenden Schulen und Universitäten schließen. Studenten habe ich immer schon für faules, aufsässiges Gesocks gehalten.“ „Wir könnten Sie doch nutzen, um unsere Parteilinie zu unterrichten. Um die Bevölkerung unter unsere Kontrolle zu bringen, ihre Gedanken zu beherrschen und jeden Widerstand bereits im Keim zu ersticken.“ gab Kurt zu bedenken. Eden ließ ein kurzes, trockenes Lachen hören. „Sie haben zu viele schlechte Bücher gelesen, Kurt. Der Ostblock hat auf Propaganda gesetzt, Hitler hat auf Propaganda gesetzt – und zugeben: Eine Zeitlang hat es ihnen genützt. Aber letztendlich sind ihre Regime zerfallen. Die Gebildeteren in der Bevölkerung sind ohnehin zu schlau, um auf irgendwelche ideologischen Trainingsprogramme reinzufallen, und für den Rest lohnt der Aufwand nicht. Im Grunde ist es mir scheißegal, ob Else Müller mich für den Messias persönlich oder für das selbstgerechte Arschloch hält, das ich bin. Die Leute sollen glauben, was sie wollen. Alles, was ich brauche, sind diese verdammten Supersoldaten, an die ich das Fussvolk dezent erinnern kann, wenn sie plötzlich der Meinung sein sollten, dass ein Führungswechsel eine gute Idee ist. Ein paar wohldosierte Massaker oder niedergeschlagene Aufstände sind weit effektiver als politische Märchen aus Orwells Mottenkiste.“ Er holte tief Luft. „Nein. Ich brauche kein Geld für Dauerstudenten und den Schutz des stinkenden Marienkäfers, sondern ein Treffen mit Frau Djarnek. Es gilt ein Geschäft abzuschließen.“ Wieder wurde er von Krüger unterbrochen, der ganz offensichtlich nicht ahnte, wann er den Bogen überspannte. „Werden sie die Soldaten gegen diese Monster einsetzen?“ Ein kurzen Moment machte Eden den Eindruck, Krüger an Ort und Stelle umbringen zu wollen. Dann aber antwortete er auf dessen Frage, wobei seine Stimme alarmierend ruhig war. „Sie glauben doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ich solche exorbitanten Investitionen im Kampf gegen irgendwelche Ungeheuer verschwende. Sie sind allein für die Wahrung der inneren Sicherheit und – wenn es die historische Situation erfordert …“ Eden zwinkerte theatralisch „… für den Einsatz gegen unsere lieben Nachbarstaaten gedacht. Die Monster werden wir natürlich auch bekämpfen müssen. Aber dafür schicken wir einfach unsere Polizisten und Soldaten an die Front. Vorrangig die, die überzeugte Demokraten sind. Was ein wahrer Gutmensch ist, der stirbt doch gerne für eine gute Sache. Und was die Überlebenden betrifft: Tja, Sie kennen ja mein Motto.“ „Das Leben ist ein Krieg.“ half Kurt in streberhafter Manier aus. Eden, der noch nie etwas gegen Speichellecker gehabt hatte, nickte. „Exakt. Und nirgends lernt man diese Lektion schneller als auf dem Schlachtfeld.“ Niemand bemerkte das rotglühende Augenpaar, das das Gespräch durch einen winzigen Schlitz unterhalb der heruntergelassenen Rollläden beobachtet und – was noch wichtiger war – jedes Wort mitgehört hatte. Ein Augenpaar, das zu einem zehnjährigen Jungen gehörte, der einem ganz besonderen Mädchen schon sehr bald davon berichten würde. ~o~ Was Elvira durch die aus Panzerglas gefertigten Fenster des Hauptgebäudes sah, schien einem dadaistischen Albtraum entsprungen zu sein. Sie hatte in ihrem Leben und ganz besonders in den letzten Jahren eine ganze Menge abgefahrene Scheiße erlebt und gesehen. Aber Dutzende mehrerer Meter großer Fliegen, die weißlichen, ätzenden Schleim ausspuckten und auf deren Rücken Kinder saßen, die von Zeit zu Zeit mit schrillen Stimmen „Rache für Lucy“ schrieen, schlug das alles um Längen. Natürlich wusste sie auch ohne diese Schlachtrufe, was das für Kinder waren, auch wenn sie sich fast sicher war, dass das kleine Miststück Lucy irgendwo in Sicherheit hockte und ihren Untergang auf irgendeinem Bildschirm betrachtete, während sie sich Madenpopcorn genehmigte, oder was psychotische Monsterkinder sonst so zu sich nahmen. Außerdem war ihr klar, dass ihr ihre Madensoldaten hier nichts nützen würden. Sie verwettete ihr Leben darauf, dass die gigantischen Fliegen aus den Schneidmaden hervorgegangen waren und ihre Soldaten sie deshalb niemals anrühren würden. Viel wahrscheinlicher wäre es, dass die die aggressiven Muskelberge sofort in weinerlicher Verzückung einen Fliegenkult gründen würden. „Aktivieren Sie alle Geschütze und schicken Sie sämtliche konventionellen Truppen aus! Zurückhaltung können wir uns nicht leisten.“ sagte sie zu Winner und Dr. Kiving, die nun beide bei ihr standen. Da sie ihre Offiziere bei dem Massaker in ihrem letzten Stützpunkt verloren hatte, waren die beiden gezwungenermaßen auch für Sicherheitsfragen zuständig. Vielleicht hätte sie hierfür lieber irgendeinen abgebrühten Söldner aus ihren Reihen einsetzen sollen, aber sie war noch nicht dazu gekommen, und wenn es um Loyalität ging, vertraute sie Zivilisten einfach mehr. Soldaten waren in zu regelmäßigem Kontakt mit einer Waffe, um nicht irgendwann größenwahnsinnig zu werden. Elvira sah hinaus auf das Schlachtfeld, das sich im Eingangsbereich der Anlage gebildet hatte. Zwei Fliegen waren bereits samt ihrer minderjährigen Reiter im Gewehrfeuer zu Boden gegangen, aber die Zahl ihrer eigenen Verluste war weitaus höher. Gerade löste sich ein weiterer Konzernsoldat in der weißlichen Spucke einer der riesenhaften Fliegen auf. Es war ein junger, blonder Bursche, der ihr zuvor schon aufgefallen war und bei dem sie das ein oder andere Mal ernsthaft überlegt hatte, ihn in ihr Bett zu holen. Auch wenn seine Jugend und Unerfahrenheit sie letztlich immer abgeschreckt hatte. Aber seinen Namen hatte sie sich dennoch gemerkt, was ja selten genug vorkam. Er hieß Mike. Elvira glaubte Mikes Schmerzensschreie noch durch das dicke Glas hindurch hören zu können, auch wenn ihr das eigentlich nicht möglich sein sollte. Und als sie seine hübschen Gesichtszüge wie Wachs zerschmelzen sah, als sich seine unbekannte Lebensgeschichte in nichts weiter als stinkenden, weißen Schleim auflöste, kamen ihr zum ersten Mal seit langem Zweifel an ihrem Tun. Sie wusste nicht warum, denn sie hatte schon viele Menschen grausam sterben sehen und nicht wenige davon auf ihren Befehl hin, aber dennoch war es so. Elvira dachte wieder an diese Schlüsselsituation aus ihrer Kindheit, in der ihre Mutter sie davon abgehalten hatte, einen verängstigten Igel von der Straße zu holen. War ein Leben vielleicht doch wertvoller, als sie dachte? Kam es vielleicht doch mehr auf das Leben eines ungeschützten kleinen Igels an als darauf, seinen Willen durchzusetzen? Hatte es wirklich Sinn, die Welt in Brand zu stecken, nur um am Ende möglichst nah am Feuer stehen zu dürfen? War Lucys Angriff hier nur die Quittung des Karma für ein Leben mit ausgefahrenen Ellenbogen? Für einen winzigen Moment war Elvira Djarnek kurz davor, aufzugeben, zu fliehen und irgendwo neu anzufangen. Aber dann trafen die Attacken von gleich fünf Fliegen die Produktionsanlage von „MannaRed“ und „MannaBlue“ und ätzten riesige Löcher in Elvira Djarneks Lebenswerk. Sofort flüchteten alle schüchternen Zweifel hinter ihren sorgsam kultivierten Panzer aus Härte und Selbstvertrauen, und kalte Wut machte ihnen Platz. Niemand zerstörte ungestraft das, was Elvira Djarnek aufgebaut hatte. Schon gar kein kleines Rotzblag. „Nein. Ich lasse mich nicht von diesem hirntoten Versuchskaninchen bezwingen!“ sagte sie laut, auch wenn sie wusste, dass es wie der typische Satz eines billigen Filmbösewichts klang. Aber die Wut musste einfach raus. Winner und Dr. Kiving nickten. „Was ist mit ihren Madensoldaten? Sollten wir sie nicht einsetzen?“ gab Dr. Kiving zu bedenken. „Die werden uns hier nicht viel nützen.“ antwortete Elvira bitter. „Mit unseren normalen Truppen und Verteidigungsanlagen werden wir aber nicht mit diesen Viechern fertig. Sollen wir wenigstens Unterstützung vom Mutterkonzern anfordern?“ warf Winner ein. Elvira dachte kurz darüber nach. Infinite Technologies hatte beachtliche Ressourcen und könnte ihnen sicherlich helfen. Auf der anderen Seite würden sie danach sicher eine Menge Fragen stellen, auf die sie nicht unbedingt eine entlastende Antwort hätte. Viele von ihren Kollegen hatten nicht weniger Dreck am Stecken als sie, aber die Aktionäre waren das eigentliche Problem. Sie wollten zwar in erster Linie Geld verdienen, aber ob es ihnen völlig egal war, dass ihr Reichtum aus dem Blut und der Lebenskraft von Menschen stammte, stand auf einem anderen Blatt. Die Meisten von ihnen wollten sich sicher beim Galadinner mit ihren Familien noch vormachen können, dass sie anständige Menschen waren. Das mochte bei Handys, die in China und Indien unter miserablen Bedingungen hergestellt wurden, funktionieren. Es passierte ja in fernen Ländern, und man konnte sich einreden, dass die Menschen ganz ohne Arbeit noch schlechter dran wären. Aber wenn Menschen aus der direkten Nachbarschaft wie Saftflaschen angezapft wurden, konnte einem das doch die Moussé au Chocolate versalzen. „Nein. Wir müssen da selber durch. Und ich will nicht hören, dass wir das nicht schaffen. Ich habe schon ganz andere Situationen gemeistert.“ erwiderte Elvira resolut. „Aber…“ wollte Winner einwerfen. Ein zischendes Geräusch erklang, als eine besonders fette Fliege ihren weißen Schleim direkt gegen das Fenster spuckte, vor dem die drei standen. Das dicke Glas begann sofort zu schmelzen wie ein Zuckerhut im Regen. „Nichts aber!“ schrie Elvira. „Besorgen sie mir eine ordentliche Waffe. Ich gehe persönlich da raus. Fliegen konnte ich noch nie leiden.“ ~o~ „Was!“ schrie Bianca, während ihr Gesicht vor Wut und Verzweiflung rot anlief. Das war im Grunde eine durchaus natürliche Reaktion, wenn man erfuhr, dass man dabei war, sich in eine untote Kreatur zu verwandeln. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst!“ Mara nickte. „Und ob das mein Ernst ist. Mit so etwas mache ich keine Scherze.“ Sofort lachte Christopher Gera wieder herzhaft. „Ist das nicht der ultimative Traumzustand jeder Gothic-Trulla? Bleich und untot zu sein?“ Aber niemand achtete auf ihn. Jeder war zu paralysiert von dieser Nachricht. Und auch Bianca hatte keine Kraft mehr für eine weitere wütende Entgegnung. Zum einen war sie viel zu resigniert dafür, und zum anderen durfte sie sich eigentlich auch nicht darüber wundern. Genau das war doch damals der Grund dafür gewesen, dass sie sich von Davox und Hexe getrennt und sich in die zombieverseuchte Stadt begeben hatte. Sie wollte entweder sterben oder verwandelt werden. Bianca hatte in ihrem Leben selten das bekommen, was sie sich gewünscht hatte. Dass sich aber das Schicksal entschieden hatte, gerade diesen Wunsch zu erfüllen, jetzt, wo sie wieder leben wollte, war an Ironie kaum zu überbieten. „Wie lange habe ich noch?“ fragte sie bitter und halb flüsternd. Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht. Hexe legte den Arm um sie, aber sie spürte es kaum. „Das kommt darauf an. Du bist nicht voll erwischt worden, weswegen der Virus kein leichtes Spiel hat. Ich würde dir empfehlen, alles zu tun, was deinen natürlichen Organismus in Schwung hält. Essen, Trinken, Reden, Sex haben. So kannst du es vielleicht hinauszögern.“ Mit einem Mal war Biancas Wut wieder voll da. „Ich soll gegen die Zombifizierung anvögeln?“ fragte sie ungläubig. „So kann man es ausdrücken.“ sagte Mara. „Zusammen mit Essen, Reden und Trinken hält es deine Menschlichkeit aufrecht. Und du brauchst dir auch keine Sorgen zu machen, dass du jemanden anstecken könntest. In diesem frühen Stadium ist das eigentlich ausgeschlossen. Trotzdem würde ich sicherheitshalber auf Zungenküsse verzichten.“ Plötzlich bekam Christopher Gera einen Hustenanfall. Sein Erdmännchengesicht lief rot an und sprang umher wie eine Heuschrecke auf einer Kochplatte. „Sie … wollen mich töten.“ prustete er hervor. „Sie wollen eindeutig, dass ich mich totlache. Ich meine: Das ist das Lustigste, dass ich je in meinem Leben gehört habe. Man sollte einen Film darüber drehen: „Gothic Zombie Bitches fucking for Life.“ Ich bin auch gerne Regisseur und Kameramann. Oder Schauspieler, falls ich Bianca mit einem Körperteil aushelfen soll.“ Diesmal fing sich Gera von Hexe einen Schlag in den Magen ein, aber er hörte trotzdem nicht auf zu lachen. „Kann man die Infektion nicht irgendwie heilen?“ fragte Jonathan, der beschlossen hatte, für den Moment zu vergessen, dass Gera überhaupt da war. Mara schüttelte den Kopf. „Meines Wissens nicht. Aber es ist lange her, dass ich davon gelesen habe. Die Berichte stammen aus einer anderen Welt. Aus der Dimension, in der der Knochenwald jetzt vorherrscht und wo zuvor noch eine Zivilisation existierte, die zwar eine Menge wusste, aber auch nicht die gleichen technologischen Möglichkeiten hatte wie wir. Ich werde auf jeden Fall nachforschen, ob sich nicht doch eine Heilung finden lässt. Biancas Schicksal ist mir alles andere als gleichgültig, zumal sie wahrscheinlich im Moment nicht die Einzige ist, der so etwas passiert. Ich werde mich besser sofort an die Arbeit machen und Inga wissen lassen, wenn ich etwas finde. Sie muss einfach nur auf meine Stimme in ihrem Kopf achten.“ „Du willst jetzt einfach abhauen?“ fragte Hexe empört. „Ich muss!“ antwortete Mara. „Oder willst du nicht, dass ich deiner Freundin helfe. Außerdem habe ich als Älteste unseres Ordens noch eine Menge zu organisieren. Der Knochenwald ist dabei, auch unsere Welt zu verschlingen, und wir müssen alles tun, um das zu verhindern.“ Mara rückte ihre vielen Ketten zurecht und war schon dabei zu gehen, als Jonathan noch einmal das Wort ergriff. „Warte, Mara!“ „Ja?“ „Bevor du gehst, hätte ich noch zwei Fragen.“ Sie lächelte ihn an. „Dann frag, Jonathan.“ „Wie finden wir Lucy?“ „Ganz einfach. Suche dort, wo du sie kennengelernt hast.“ sagte Mara rätselhaft, aber Jonathan wusste sofort, wovon sie sprach. „Die Forschungseinrichtung…“ flüsterte er kaum hörbar. „Und deine zweite Frage?“ sagt Mara ungeduldig. „Wirst du uns beistehen, wenn wir gegen Devon ziehen? Du und die anderen Drix Tschatha?“ Diese Frage brachte Mara kurz zum Grübeln. Letztlich sagte sie aber: „Ja, das werden wir. Wir werden da sein, wenn es soweit ist. Jetzt aber muss ich wirklich los!“ Mit diesen Worten ließ Sie die Gruppe allein. Allein in einem beginnenden, eiskalten Regen. Allein mit einer Menge neue Erkenntnisse, von denen nur wenige gut waren. Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Tod